


I surrender

by jewels_dc



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Make Up, Post-Break Up, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc
Summary: She’s standing there. In front of the door. She startled you as you were leaving, off for another riveting day in middle management. She hadn’t been there in months, and there she was just standing there. Like she appeared out of thin air.“Yubin?!”--Whenever you're ready, whenever you're readyCan we, can we surrender?I surrender
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	I surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am, trying a new style, inspired a song that has been stuck in my brain for weeks. Hope you enjoy this little bit of light angst on this fine day. 
> 
> Check out the song: Surrender by Natalie Taylor
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome
> 
> Twitter as always is @jiyools_

She’s standing there. In front of the door. She startled you as you were leaving, off for another riveting day in middle management. She hadn’t been there in months, and there she was just standing there. Like she appeared out of thin air. 

“Yubin?!”

She doesn’t speak. Just stands there frozen like a statue. You wonder for the first time if you are dreaming, still wrapped up in your comforter dreaming of impossible things. Because she can’t possibly be there. She made it abundantly clear that she wanted her space. They were to be islands, completely separate and self sustaining, slowly drifting apart until they hardly remembered each other.

That was the idea, but in practice it doesn’t seem to be working for you. A day doesn’t go by without a stray thought about Yubin. Memories you tried so hard to repress fill you up once again, threatening to overflow into the street, drowning the entire block. She looks so small on your porch, so alone. You want to cry, but you refuse. You will not shed another tear for Lee Yubin. Not when she cannot shed a single tear for you.

-

_“Maybe we aren’t compatible.” You say. It's not out of nowhere, it has been building for months, but it seems out of place bringing it up over a mundane lunch in your office. You aren’t really sure if you meant to say it, but now it's out there, hanging in between you both._

_“I disagree. But you're entitled to your opinion I guess.” She says in her irritatingly calm voice. The one that makes you feel like you are being handled with care.Like you are a ticking time bomb, seconds from exploding, and perhaps you are, because you already feel the tears pricking at your eyes._

_“How are you this heartless?” You say, already crying. You know it’s the wrong thing to say, but you couldn’t hold it back anymore._

_“What did you say?” Yubin says her face hard as stone, anger rising in her voice. Sometimes anger was the only emotion you could get out of her._

_“I’ve never even seen you cry. I’m telling you that I think we might be incompatible and all you do is tell me I’m entitled to my opinion.” You say, explaining yourself, trying to justify your words, though you know there’s no justification. You wanted to hurt her. Needed to see that you had any affect on her. The venomous snake that lived coiled in the back of your mind needing to strike out again._

_“Just because I don’t cry, doesn’t mean I don’t feel things, Yoohyeon.” She spat the words at you, like they tasted like poison. There she is, angry Yubin. You feel the slightest bit of triumph being able to rile her up, before the shame takes over. She looks already exhausted by the conversation, which just makes you angrier._

_“Then tell me what you feel?” You need to know. You can’t take the silence and the yearning._

_“I think I need space.” She says. Tearing your world apart_

_-_

“Sorry.” She says finally her voice cracked and small, bringing you out of the painful memory. She looks completely mortified that she was caught loitering on her ex-girlfriend's stoop.Now you are convinced it is not a dream, because you had never seen that emotion on Yubin’s face before, and you're not creative enough to come up with it yourself. 

“For what?” You ask. She looks ready to bolt at any minute, and you hope for once she will stay and you can finally talk.

She stares at you for a long time. With anyone else it would be just uncomfortable, but with her it’s utterly unbearable. Her gaze always felt like heaven, but now it made you want to curl up into a ball. You just want her to speak. To explain what she was doing at your house at 7 in the morning.

“Everything.” She sighs, her eyes staring at the ground. Her curt response almost makes you mad. You had been trying to get over her for months, constantly angry at yourself that you just couldn’t, and now she’s just there. She’s there looking as handsome as ever, making her heart do things she would prefer it not to.

“Oh” You say, partially because you don’t know what to say, and partially because there is nothing else to say. She knows how you feel, but you still can’t figure out what she wants. She’s always been the enigma.

“I was driving to work like I always do. But my mind kept drifting to you, like it always does, and I just ended up at your door.” She explains, but still nothing makes sense to you. Your mind is stuck. 

_...my mind kept drifting to you, like it always does…._

It takes a second for it to register. She thought about you, she thinks about you regularly.

“I thought you needed space.” 

She grimaces at the response, and you could kick yourself. Silly Yoohyeon, always saying the wrong thing. You can see the hope in her eyes fade a light dimming. She’s already turning to go, muttering her apologies again under her breath. She’s on the second step from the bottom when you finally catch her wrist, bringing her to an immediate stop. Her wrist feels small in your hand, and the feeling of contact reminds you of the months and months of yearning for her touch.

“I don’t want to win the fight…” You say, gently turning her back around so you are face to face. You are referring to the last time you saw each other. The fight that had ended the best thing you had ever had. You couldn’t even remember what had made you so willing to risk her heart that day. So careless with your words.

“I want you back,” she says. It’s everything. Clear, concise. All you ever wanted from her. You want this aloof woman to want you, to need you half as much as you need her.

“I can call out at work. Tell them I’m sick.” You say reaching down to lace your fingers together. Nothing in the world felt better than her hands clasped in yours.

“Ok.” She says a confused smile on her face, like she is completely baffled that her confession worked. It doesn’t belong there, because you’ve always loved her, it was just life that had gotten in the way.

She follows you inside, hands still interlaced, her shy smile filling you with a warmth that you thought was gone from your life. Everything isn’t fixed. The problems still exist. But you surrender to each other, slowly drifting back together, where you always should have been.

  
  
  



End file.
